


Loud And Clear

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has felt invisible for so long, but Loki endeavors to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud And Clear

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY CRAP, THIS IS MY 50TH FIC!!! *cheers and dances*

“(Y/n) already said the correct answer,” my teacher intoned.

“Speak up,” my classmates said angrily.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” They asked accusingly.

“But I did,” I wanted to shout back, but I didn’t. I didn’t say anything. I didn’t even try, because they never listen. None of them ever listen. So I sat there in my desk, and I tried to keep my emotions in check. My frustration welled up, and I felt a sting in the corners of my eyes. I fought the tears back, and eventually the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. I moved to leave, but my teacher stopped me.

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly.

“I’m fine,” I replied just as quietly, but he looked skeptical. “Really, sir, I’m fine.”

“I hear you, you know,” he said. “All that matters in this school is that your teachers know that you know the material, and I certainly know that you do. Your classmates don’t hear you, but I do. You always come up with the right answer. Don’t be discouraged, (y/n). When you go to college it will be better.”

“Thank you,” I said, and I walked out the door.

The drive home was a blur. I walked through the door to my home, and I found that my mother was still at work, and my father was at his parents’ house. I went upstairs, collapsed on my bed, and wept.

“Don’t cry, my little warrior,” a voice said as a hand stroked my hair. I felt the bed dip beside me as somebody sat down.

“Did you not hear what I said to you earlier? I hear you,” the man said, and I looked over my shoulder to see the ancient Norse god of mischief, Loki.

“What? My teacher said that to me, believe me, I would’ve remembered talking to you, Prince Loki,” I said, still trying to make sense of my newest visitor. I’d read all about him, and I’d seen all of the Marvel movies involving him, but I’d never even entertained the idea that he might be real. Loki smiled gently.

“Darling, I can take any form I wish. Copying that of your school teacher was no difficult feat,” Loki said as I rolled over and sat up.

“How long have you been pretending to be him?” I queried. “Was I ever really in Mr. Smith’s class?”

“The first quarter, you were in his presence, but afterwards, it was always me,” Loki said. “I watched you for a time and you came home so miserable that I had to see for myself what was causing you such distress. _That_ is why I took your teacher’s place.”

“Did you hurt him? Where did you send him?” I asked. Loki smiled reassuringly.

“He is with his family in the Caribbean as we speak. No harm has come to him,” Loki said.

“You know, I’m not even going to ask how you convinced him to leave, just tell me one thing,” I requested.

“Of course, darling. You can always ask me anything,” Loki said stroking my cheek.

“Why did you not come to see me before tonight? I’ve been feeling the same way for so long; why did you choose tonight?” I asked curiously. “I mean, how is tonight any different from any other I’ve spent in the last few months?”

Loki sighed and rose to his feet, turning away from me.

“Heimdal told me that if I did not intervene tonight, you would harm yourself. I came here to protect you from yourself, because I couldn’t bear to see you hurt,” Loki said quietly. I was shocked at how silently his next words were whispered. “You are so beautiful and gentle and intelligent, and I don’t want to see you marred by grief…I don’t want to see you turn out like I did.”

I stood slowly and walked up behind him. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around Loki’s waist under his arms. Laying my head on his back, I splayed my hands on his chest and hugged him. I heard Loki draw in a breath with a hiss before he relaxed a bit and covered my hands with his. The worn, soft leather of his armor felt cool and smooth to the touch.

“Oh, I’ve missed this,” Loki breathed as he began to sniffle quietly.

“What have you missed, Loki?” I asked, mumbling against his back.

“Having somebody to hold me who truly cares about me,” Loki replied as he turned around in my arms to face me. “Having somebody to hold in return—to love in return.”

There were tear tracks on his cheeks which I leaned up and kissed away. Loki’s arms wrapped around my shoulders and his head rested on top of mine.

“Oh, Loki,” I breathed into his chest. His hands rubbed up and down my back. “As long as I am alive, you will never have to be alone again.”

Against my better judgment, I gently pulled back a bit, tilted my head up, and brushed my lips against Loki’s. His hands flew up and framed my face as he captured my lips a little more solidly. When I kissed him back, Loki moaned into my mouth.

“Are you sure that you want this? Are you sure that you want to give up any chance that you may have had with a man less broken than me?” Loki asked pressing our foreheads together.

“I wouldn’t want this with anybody else, Loki,” I said emphatically. “If you insist on calling yourself broken, then please allow me to fix you in the only way that I know: by making you feel loved.”

With that, I reached up and tangled my fingers in Loki’s hair, massaging his scalp.

“You’re such a sweet little dove, (y/n). I would love to accept your offer, but I could not, in good conscience, allow you to ruin yourself for me,” Loki crooned.

“You could never ruin me, Loki. There is nobody else that I would rather have my first time with, because I care about you,” I said pressing my hands on top of his heart. “You heard me, and you are the only one who ever has. You are special.”

“Oh, love,” Loki moaned. “Are you absolutely certain?”

“Yes, my Prince. I want you,” I said stroking his cheek with my fingertips. Loki started to unlace his arm braces, but I pulled his hands away. “Let me love you, Loki. Please, let me do this for you.”

I took up where Loki’s fingers had left off, laying each brace gently on the chair near my bed. Then I was stumped. _What do I take off next?_ Loki’s armor was so complicated that it was hard to know what to attempt to unlace next. Loki saw the confusion in my eyes and chuckled lightly, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

“Let me guide you, dear heart,” Loki murmured into my hair. “If you are determined to do this, then allow me to show you.”

I muttered an embarrassed ‘thank you’ and smiled sheepishly back up at him.

“It’s alright, (y/n). You’re so kind to try and make me feel loved. Your attempt alone is making me feel like the luckiest being in all the realms,” Loki pressed his lips to my forehead and breathed in my scent. Taking my hands in his, Loki guided me in undressing him piece by armored piece, exposing him.

“For now, love, leave the trousers,” Loki muttered. His strong hands caressed my upper arms as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. “You are far too heavily-covered, you know.”

Loki’s fingers glided to the hem of my shirt and began to draw it over my head. As he tossed my shirt onto the growing pile of garments, Loki ran his hands down onto my waist and kissed me softly on the lips. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to allow him to explore me. Gently, his hands compressed on my waist making me moan softly.

“Mmm, so responsive for me,” Loki hummed against my lips as he tested his theory by squeezing me once more. I whimpered this time, and Loki smiled hugely. “That’s a _fun_ reaction! I’ll have to remember that. Let’s see what other special spots we can find together.”

Loki leaned down and kissed me as he removed my jeans, running his fingers over my hip bones. Our kiss became a heated clash of lips and teeth, and I pressed against Loki’s chest to get his attention.

“What is it, my (y/n)?” Loki asked.

“Bed, Loki. We need to be in the bed,” I said hurriedly, as I took a step backward so that my calves hit the side of the bed frame. He nodded in agreement and followed suit. Loki kept his hold on my waist and lowered me gently backwards. I wrapped my arms under Loki’s and caressed his back, while he slotted his hips between my legs. Bracing himself with his hands on either side of my head, Loki kissed my neck, lathing and biting to bring out bruise after bruise. I moaned under his merciless attack and scratched lightly down his back with my fingernails.

“Now, the whole world can see that you are mine…Oh, fuck! Scratch me harder, darling,” Loki groaned, rutting his hips against mine. I obliged and Loki growled, biting my shoulder and rutting harder. Loki drew me up into a sitting position and removed my bra, tossing it to the side. “Mmm, what a masterpiece you are.”

I blushed at his compliment, unsure of what to say, or even if I should say anything at all. Thankfully, Loki saved me the trouble by pushing me carefully onto my back once more.

“Would you please lift your hips for me, my love?”

I did as he requested, and I felt the small cotton garment that was my pair of panties slide off my body and disappear to I knew not where. I closed my eyes so I wouldn’t see his reaction, and Loki brushed my cheek with his knuckles to get my attention.

“Open your eyes, sweet girl,” he said, and I did as I was asked. Loki’s emerald eyes were trained on me, making me blush at his attention. “Don’t be embarrassed. You are magnificent, truly.”

I shook my head in disbelief, and Loki gave me a long-suffering look.

“I speak the truth. There are those who say that beauty exists only on Asgard, but they clearly are wrong. You are the most gorgeous being I have ever beheld,” Loki said, smiling at me sweetly. “Why don’t you believe me, sweetling?”

“If I’m really as beautiful as you say I am, then why am I invisible to everybody?”

“You’re not. They simply choose not to see you, because they cannot stand the idea that there is somebody better than them. They are jealous and self-centered, and you are generously allowing them to have their moment in the sun before you outshine them all,” Loki said, and I felt tears building up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but to no avail. Loki brushed away my tears as they fell silently down my cheeks, and he leaned forward, kissing my lips as gently as the brush of a butterfly’s wings. “Tonight, love, it’s your turn. Let me love you. Let me give you all of myself and prove to you that you are worth so much more than anybody else gives you credit for.”

Loki captured my lips more solidly and climbed on top of me, easing my legs apart with his knees. He ravaged my mouth for a moment before kissing down my jaw and over to my ear. There he whispered to me huskily.

“How does it feel, dove? How does it feel to be a mortal with a god between her legs?” He nipped at my earlobe and continued as he gave me hickey after hickey along the column of my neck. “I’ve never felt so honored to be making love to a woman, darling. You truly are special.”

“L-Loki…” I gasped as he nipped at my pulse.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,” he continued, heatedly gyrating his hips and grinding against me. “All those weeks…All those long weeks that I pretended to be your teacher, I wanted nothing more than to get you alone so I could show you how much you mean to me—how important you are. You are not invisible: you shine brighter than all the stars in all the cosmos, and I have the privilege of showing you.”

With that, his lips stole away my breath and made me feel more alive than ever. There was electricity in our kiss—a mutual passion that ran deep in our veins—and I suddenly stopped caring about all of the people that thought I was invisible. All of my cares, all of my fears, everything but Loki’s lips melted away into the realm of the secondary and irrelevant as he held me. I felt one of Loki’s hands come to rest between our bodies and stroke the length of my slit.

“Mmm, so wet…so ready for me,” Loki growled as he started kissing down my body. When he finally reached eye level with my breasts, he wasted no time in pulling one taut nipple into his mouth and sucking hard as I cried out beneath him. “Good girl. Moan for me. Let me hear your pleasure as I worship your body.”

“Loki! Oh, your tongue…so…oh fuck!” I whimpered as he switched his attention to my other breast and grabbed at the covers on either side of my head. “So good…so g-good…”

Loki chuckled darkly and nipped at the skin over my ribcage.

“Oh, pet, I’ve barely started with you. By the time we’re finished here, you’ll understand why I am called ‘Silvertongue,’” he said, and I couldn’t help but blush. “You’ll be writhing on the tip of my tongue, almost like you’re dancing for me. Then, when I’ve brought you right to the edge, I’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll forget any and all words except my name and ‘please’. How does that sound, princess?”

I tried to speak, but all I could manage was an incoherent moan.

“Answer me, darling. Do you want this?” He asked and I nodded. "Are you sure?”

“Yes, Loki,” I breathed, and he kissed the skin just below my bellybutton.

“You are gorgeous.”

I pushed myself up on my elbows so I could watch as Loki positioned my legs on his shoulders and lowered his mouth to my slick folds. I gasped loudly as his tongue grazed my clit, and he hummed against me. From that moment forward, all my attempts to remain quiet if not silent were completely thrown out the window. Loki brought me right to the edge, sliding two fingers inside me and stretching me out as his tongue worked its magic. I felt myself beginning to spasm around his fingers and tried to warn him.

“L-Loki, I’m…I’m—“

“I know, come for me, sweetling,” he said, and he sucked hard on my clit as his fingers slid in and out of me rapidly. I shattered like glass. My voice exploded with the sound of Loki’s name as I trembled and writhed. As I came down, I panted and closed my eyes in exhaustion. I heard the rustle of clothing as Loki removed his pants. Warm lips pressed against mine, and soon Loki’s skillful tongue was invading my mouth again. I could taste myself on him. “Do you remember what I said, (y/n)? Do you remember what I said I wanted to do to you?”

I swallowed audibly at the memory. Loki gave me a soothing look.

“I’m not going to hurt you, darling. I promise. You’ll like this, I know you will,” he said, stroking my hair and kissing my forehead. “Let me make love to you.”

“Y-Yes, Loki,” I agreed, and I reached down between us to grasp his hot, hard cock. Loki’s jaw dropped open and he groaned at the feeling of my hand. I lined him up at my entrance, giving him a kiss in encouragement. Loki rested his forehead against mine and slowly thrust his length inside me. “Oh! Loki, I…Oh, my God…”

“Fuck, (y/n), you’re so tight and wet!” He growled as he stilled himself so I could adjust to his formidable size. “May I move? Please…Darling, I need to fuck you!”

I quickly said ‘yes,’ and Loki started to thrust into me slowly, sliding out until only the head of his cock was inside me and easing his way back inside. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned loudly at the sensation. My lips strained upwards, and Loki caught them with his own in a searing kiss. Soon, Loki increased his pace, and the bed was creaking beneath us, straining under our exertions. I could feel an orgasm building inside me that was different than all the others I’d had. I was going to come harder than ever.

“You’re close, I know you are,” Loki crooned as he fucked me even harder. “Come for me, darling. Come for me!”

And I fell apart. Loki’s name was all I could say—all I could scream, rather—as I convulsed in my orgasm. Seconds later, as I rode my aftershocks, Loki roared my name with his release, spilling deep inside me and allowing his head to rest on my shoulder. His raven locks were sweaty with exertion, and I couldn’t resist running my fingers through them. Loki leaned into my touch and pulled out of me. He nuzzled my nose and kissed me softly before rolling the two of us over so we were on our sides holding each other tightly. We were nothing more than a slightly sweaty tangle of limbs, panting for breath as we kissed each other slowly in our afterglow.

“I hear you, darling. Loud and clear,” Loki said just before I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
